Even Slayers Get Scared
by princessbuffy79
Summary: B/X romance. Short story. Buffy gets scared.


Even Slayers Get Scared   
  
  


Title: Even Slayers Get Scared  
Author: Melissa   
Email: [princessbuffy79@hotmail.com][1]  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever had any claim on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all its related characters. They belong to the great and powerful Joss, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc.  
Summary: Oh happy fluff fic, here you are. No point, just fun.  
Spoilers: None. I'm going AU for this one. Totally ignore canon.  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know first.  
Feedback: Sorry, can't come up with a creative way to say "yes" at the moment. So, for now, YES.   
  


"Are you serious!" Buffy cried. 

Xander simply smiled at her. He raised his eyebrow and nudged her forward. "Just do it, Buffy. Don't tell me you're scared." 

"I'm not scared," she stuck her chin up in defiance. But the quivering gave her true feelings away. 

"You're scared," Xander remarked in disbelief. "I can't believe that Buffy Summers, Slayer of those that go bump in the night, is scared of something as tiny as this." 

"Oh, I wouldn't call it tiny!" Buffy disagreed. "No, it's big. Way big!" 

"Buffy," Xander lowered his voice, the tone now serious. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Have I ever let you down?" 

Buffy struggled to find the words to answer. Unfortunately, they could not make it past the knot in her throat. Instead, she nodded her head. Xander had never let her down. Not once in all the years she had known him. 

"Now, do you really think I would ask you to do this if it was dangerous?" Xander asked her, a small grin playing at his lips. 

"Yes!" she cried, not wanting to see his logic at the moment. She was terrified. Pure, unadulterated fear ran through her veins. She couldn't see straight. But Xander wasn't backing down. 

"Buffy, light of my life, slayer of my heart, please!" Xander begged. 

The blond looked deep into Xander's deep brown eyes and sighed. She never could tell him no. This wasn't going to be the first time, either. "Ok," she whispered. 

"What?" Xander looked at her, confused. "Seriously, what did you say?" 

"I said ok," Buffy almost yelled. 

Xander laughed and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He leaned in close. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he whispered into her ear. 

"Not lately," Buffy couldn't hide the smile that lit up her face. 

"Well, remind me to do that later," Xander replied casually. 

Buffy laughed in spite of her fear. Things were going so well for her and Xander, she didn't want to jinx them. She had finally accepted his offer of a date and things had run their own course from there. Buffy tilted her head to the side so she could look her boyfriend. "I love you, too." 

Xander returned her gaze and thanked his lucky stars. Buffy was finally his. He had waited patiently for this day and it had finally arrived. Buffy belonged to him now. Yes, he was very possessive when it came to Buffy. Keeping his arms firmly locked around her waist, they moved forward a few inches. Xander could feel Buffy tremble and instantly felt guilty. But he wanted this too much to let his chance slip by. 

"Xander?" Buffy squeaked. 

"Yes, dear?" Xander looked into her eyes. The clear blue color had been replaced with a light shade of gray. 

"Promise you won't let anything bad happen?" she asked, voice shaking slightly. 

Xander stared at her in awe. He had never seen her so scared before in his life. This girl, his girl, was asking for his protection. He squeezed her, pulling her even closer to him. "I promise. I will never let anything happen to you. You are my world. Nothing is going to take you away from me." 

Buffy sighed a little and Xander could feel some of the fear leaving her body. Her trembling lessened and her breathing slowed to the point of normal. She turned within the circle of his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I'm going to hold you to that." 

Xander reached down and lifted her chin with his finger. He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll be right back," he promised and rushed off before Buffy could argue with him. Less than five minutes later, he was back, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Where'd you go?" Buffy inquired. 

"You'll see," Xander smiled. 

"Xander," Buffy threatened. He just looked at her. Without warning, he picked her up and tossed her into the seat of the roller coaster. Climbing in next to her, he helped to pull the shoulder bar down around her petite form. "Oh god!" was all the Slayer could say. Over and over, it became her mantra. 

Xander smiled and reached over, giving her hand a squeeze. "It'll be fun. I promise." 

"How'd I let you talk me into this? It's going to crash. Is my belt working? It's going to come loose and I'm going to fall and break my neck. I'm going to die and…" Buffy babbled hysterically. 

"Shhh," Xander rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Your belt works fine." Xander tugged upwards on the contraption as proof. 

Buffy gave a slight whimper as the cart began its forward motion. Xander could hear her intense prayers as they made the steep ascent. Once at the top of the hill, the coaster came to a halt. 

"We're gonna die!" Buffy screamed. The couple in the seats in front of them turned to look at the girl with amused expressions. 

Xander laughed. "It's ok, Buffy. I asked them to stop." 

"YOU WHAT!" Buffy glared at her boyfriend. If looks could kill, Xander would be six feet under. Make that nine. 

"I asked them to stop the coaster at the top," he explained. "I asked them to keep it here until you agreed to marry me." 

"What ever possessed you to bring me on this and..." Buffy realized what Xander had asked. "Did you just say?" 

"Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" 

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, why would you propose to me on a roller coaster? You know I'm terrified of them!" Buffy couldn't answer his question just yet. 

Xander sighed. "I don't know. I guess I saw it on TV when I was a kid or something. I always told Willow that I was going to get married on a roller coaster. Now that I'm older, I modified it a bit. But it was one of the few happy childhood memories I have, so I decided to go for it. Forgive me?" 

"Willow SO should have told me this before I agreed to come," Buffy muttered. She glanced at Xander and looked deep into his eyes. "Xander, of course I will marry you. But only if you get them to move this thing now or I'm gonna rip you into pieces and scatter the remains from here to LA." 

Xander laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, then?" 

Buffy smiled. "Yes. I, Buffy Summers, will marry you, Mr. Harris." She blushed as the people around them began to clap. Xander let out a whoop of happiness and pumped his fist in the air. Apparently, that had been the sign. The coaster shot forward, racing down the track. 

"OH GOD!"   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:princessbuffy79@hotmail.com



End file.
